Kal Savard
Kal Savard was the first Orupian Spectre. Savard was born in 24 BBY, on the planet Mindoir in a small Orupian colony in the Attican Sector a frontier sector on the Kabus Run. When Kal reached the age of sixteen, slavers raided Mindoir, slaughtering Savard's family and friends. Fortunately, Savard himself was out of the colony during the attack, and was subsequently saved by a passing Tion patrol. Given shelter on Dellalt, Savard eventually enlisted with the Tion Hegemony's security forces a few years later. The Orupian quickly rose through the ranks of the security force, highly respected for his foresight and selfless service, Kal remained with the Tion Hegemony for over ten years. Upon learning of the Orupian Civil War, Savard felt he owed his parents memory to return to Orupia and to help in any way he could. After leaving the Tion Hegemony, Savard found himself joining House Valois. Serving the 51st Defence Force, the colonist was at the Battle of the Wastes where he was gravely injured. Left behind by Princess Isa Valois's forces, the man was captured in a poor condition by the True Blood Forces. Nursed back to health Kal formed a friendship with his nurse Jois, which enabled Savard to learn some of the blights plaguing Orupia under the leadership of Prince Coti Valois. Kal defected to House Ceylon as a result, and became the first Orupian to fight for the True Blood Forces. Unfortunately, Kal initially found himself under suspicion and distrust amongst his Draksin comrades, given the severe tensions between the two races. This was to change however when Savard under the command of Ser Moadeeb was given responsibility of holding the small Draksin settlement Elysium, which would defend the True Blood Forces attack on Pareen. Princess Isa's forces initiated a surprise attack on the small outpost in response to the Draksin Rebellion. Facing an overwhelming enemy force, Savard risked his own life to save his fellow soldiers and the civilians that lived in the settlement and defeat the enemy despite the impossible odds, single-handedly repelling the surprise attack. The show of courage and victory would play a crucial role in the attack on Pareen that would ultimately win the war for House Ceylon. Kal's bravery and heroism both in the Elysium Blitz and the Attack on Pareen saw the Orupian earn high recognition within the True Blood Forces. Rising to the rank of Commander, Savard served alongside Ser Tomith in defending the southern region of Cerafe. There he was in command of the unit that future Handmaiden Nazara served under. In the years following the war, Savard was considered for a position in the Blood Guard however was eventually handed a role as part of the Spectres under the recommendation of both Darwi, Nazara and Jiani who all secretly hoped that Kal could be made loyal to Princess Kileo Stargazer rather than her husband Crown Prince Rhyley Stargazer who had already insisted upon Alon and Raedan Kitani being part of the new special force. Kal Savard thus became the first Orupian Spectre. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs